


with me you

by nezstorm



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Developing Relationship, Intimacy, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, possibly some
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 17:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13840026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/pseuds/nezstorm
Summary: "Do you want me to leave?" Jackson asks and that alone is the reason why Stiles wants him to stay where he is.





	with me you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BansheeLydia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/gifts).



> lemme know if all is okay.

"Do you want me to leave?" Jackson asks and that alone is the reason why Stiles wants him to stay where he is.  
  
They're both in Stiles' bedroom, both of them getting ready for their first time sleeping in the same bed. Just to sleep, too, they haven't made it past making out.   
  
They're both very careful and guarded when it comes to sex: Jackson because he's been using it to forge an image more than anything else, Stiles because he's only now becoming comfortable with his body and couldn't imagine letting anyone else touching him before that.  
  
Before Jackson came back from London and they met again, two broken people who could understand the other's pain and still snipe at each other like it was a game.  
  
Here they are now, four months after they started dating, slowly letting their guards down and allowing each other closer.   
  
Jackson has already changed into soft flannel pajama pants and a tank top, nervous but unashamed to be naked in the same room with Stiles as he dressed. He knows it's different for Stiles and doesn't rush him, just waits patiently at the foot of the bed.  
  
Jackson holds out his hand to Stiles and Stiles takes it, giving it a grateful little squeeze.  
  
"You can ask me to leave, I won't get upset," Jackson promises.  
  
"I know, but I want you here. I'm just so very nervous," Stiles says. He's already down to his boxers, having changed them in the bathroom, nowhere near ready to be that naked with Jackson yet.   
  
But whether Jackson steps for a moment or not while Stiles takes his shirt and binder off, Stiles' sleep shirt won't be hiding anything anymore.  
  
"What if I look away? I'll still be here, but I won't be watching you change," Jackson suggests, "We don't have to go all out tonight, Stiles."  
  
Stiles considers it for a moment. It's not much different than Jackson leaving the room, but it's still a step in the right direction.  
  
"Yeah," Stiles smiles, leans down to kiss the corner of Jackson's mouth.  "Yeah, okay."  
  
Jackson makes a show of turning the other way, hands pressed to his face so he can't see Stiles at all. Stiles makes quick work of taking his shirt and binder off before slipping into his sleep shirt. He stretches a bit, gaze locked on the back of Jackson's head.  
  
He feels so warm and cared for in that moment, that he doesn't even hesitate before he kneels on the bed and hugs Jackson from behind, pressing his chest against Jackson's back.  
  
"Thank you," he whispers, presses a kiss to Jackson's bare shoulder.  
  
Jackson says nothing, just tangles their fingers together where they're wrapped around Jackson's chest.


End file.
